The Invention
Plot Several armed people are guarding a secret lab. They are wearing grey suits with red dot badges. Inside the lab, more of these armed people of varying species are seen, and some Galvans walking in. A Galvan figure appears in front of them. Figure: I see you have arrived. Right this way. He walks them to an inspection room. Several other Galvans and a Chimera Sui Generis are sitting on the controls of a pad. Figure: Myaxx, care to do the honors? Myaxx/Chimera Sui Generis: Of course. She hits a button, and the inspection window opens, revealing a mechanical pod. Figure: As I have told you, I am working on the next device, aiming for galactic peace. 1: It's a pod? Figure: No, that is only the container. 1: So, how's this device supposed to promote peace? Figure: This is a device that alters the DNA signature, allowing an individual to walk a mile in another species' shoes. The pod splits into half, revealing a burst of light. Figure: I present to you... The light fades, revealing a glowing version of the Omniverse Omnitrix. Figure: ...the Omnitrix. Men: Whoa. They take a step back in astonishment and murmur among themselves. Figure: I've kept it under lock and key, figuratively speaking. Albedo, allow closer inspection. A tall Galvan, Albedo, nods, and presses a button. The inspection window opens, and the Omnitrix reels closer. Figure: So far, I'm only allowing the Plumbers to view my creation. 2: How many DNA samples are programmed into your device? Figure: It contains the DNA of 1,000,915 alien species. To ensure peace on a galactic plain. The Plumbers stare back in awe. Figure: Anyways, any volunteers of you, to wield this device? Plumber 1 steps up, and removes his helmet, revealing a human with brown hair, green eyes and a slightly large chin. 1: I do. The other Plumbers gasp, but Plumber 2 nods approvingly. 2: Max Tennyson over here, is an expert in terms of sacrificing all he has to promote world peace. We cannot offer a better choice. The figure nods at Past Max. Figure: Once he puts it on, it will adapt to his DNA signature. Please go ahead. Max nods and touches the Omnitrix, and its lights shift to a bright yellow. He then removes his hand. Figure: Adapting the DNA signature will take a while, and until then, usage is figuratively impossible. Max nods. Max: Thank you, First Thinker Azmuth. Azmuth/Figure: It is I who is to thank you for promoting world peace. Suddenly, an earthquake shakes the screen. An alarm turns on. Past Azmuth looks to a screen, showing the sky, an entire fleet of ships is approaching. Azmuth, in dismay: Oh, no. Max: Come on, squad! We gotta guard this place! The Plumbers run out of the room. Azmuth still looks on in horror. Albedo: First Thinker... Past Azmuth turns to him, uninterested. Albedo: Why did you deny my request to wield the Omnitrix and give it to those humans? Azmuth: We have no time to debate on pointless matters. We are under attack. Albedo: Now is no better than ever. Azmuth: (sighs) Oh, well. Albedo, as I told you before, we are scientists. This is a job to ensure galactic peace, so who's better than a member of a neutral organization, whose sole purpose is that? He turns around. Azmuth: Now, begin the evacuation. Past Max and Past Phil enter the room. Max: Azmuth, I need you to board a ship! Past Azmuth turns and runs towards Past Albedo. Max: Phil, I need you to come with me. We're gonna have negotiations. Past Azmuth grabs the Omnitrix and runs off with Past Albedo and Past Myaxx. Outside, the lead ship in the fleet hovers above the lab. Past Max and Past Phil run out of the lab. A few Plumbers hold out their blasters. Max: Did you contact the ships? 4: They said their leader is coming down personally. The lead ship hovers closer, and lands near the lab. Past Max looks over, grimly. Phil: I'll show that guy who's boss. Max: Wait. We need to initialize peace first. The door of the ship opens, and a bulky green-skinned creature with tentacles protruding from his face steps out. The Plumbers back away in shock. Phil: Who's that? Max: Oh, no. Figure: Where is the device? Phil: Whoa, whoa. First, man, tell us who you are. Figure: Do not you know me? He steps into the light, revealing a muscular body. Figure: I am Vilgax the Conquerer, bane of the Plumbers. Phil: Yeah, yeah, and why are you here? Vilgax: To retrieve the Omnitrix. Now, hand over the Galvan device, or my fleet will destroy this planet. Past Phil ponders for a second. Phil: Look, Squidface, we're not gonna allow that. It's a galactic peace promoter device. Understand? Vilgax: You refuse? Max: We refuse. Phil: Of course, Squiddy. That's 'cause we're sane. Vilgax: Drones, destroy them! Several robotic U.F.O.s with bladed tentacles teleport in, following a flash of blue light. Phil: Cliché, much? Past Max and Past Phil use their blasters to shoot laser at the drones. The Plumbers assist, opening fire at the drones. The drones keep spawning, and the Plumbers continue to open fire. Max: Perhaps an EMP grenade can disable the drones' systems. Phil: Use it, then! Past Max takes out a grenade and tosses it. It explodes, releasing an electro-magnetic pulse which disables the drones. Phil: Ha! In your face, Vilgy! Past Vilgax lifts Past Phil high up. Max: Phil! Vilgax: Insolent humans! The Plumbers open fire at Past Vilgax, but the blasts bounce off his skin. Vilgax: Bring in more drones! More drones spawn out of the ship. Plumbers toss EMP grenades, to no avail. The drones keep coming. Max: They're adapting to their previous weaknesses. Past Phil takes out a blaster and charges at Past Vilgax, opening fire. Past Vilgax swats the lasers off and unsheathes his sword. Vilgax: Goodbye, human. He swings his sword, and Past Phil ducks to dodge. Phil: Ha! Past Vilgax swats Past Phil, knocking him onto the ground. Vilgax: Prepare for your doom. Max, offscreen: Vilgax, stand down! Past Vilgax turns to see Past Max wielding a gun-like device. Past Vilgax takes a step back. Vilgax: You wouldn't. Max: I would. He pulls the trigger, firing a red blast at Past Vilgax. Past Vilgax grabs Past Phil and throws him at the blast. The blast hits Past Phil, and he disappears with it. Max: Phil! Past Vilgax grabs his sword from his back and swings it, slicing Past Max's gun in half. Vilgax: Now, instead of getting rid of me, you sent your partner to the Null Void! He swats Past Max aside and charges forward. He charges through a wall, and into the lab. He then hurries atop of the roof of the lab, and sees a Galvan ship zooming away. Vilgax: Azmuth! He leaps off the building, and lands next to his ship. He enters it hurriedly, and it takes off. Azmuth: Thank you, Xylene, for providing tansport. A female alien with three tentacles for hair and three eyes, along with a Plumber's suit, nods. Xylene: It's the best I could do. Past Azmuth nods, and turns to the mechanical pod which contains the Omnitrix. Azmuth: This must not fall into the wrong hands. It has to be kept safe. If it's not... Xylene: Don't worry- Suddenly, the ship shakes. Xylene: What's happening? She and Past Azmuth rush to the controls, and see Past Vilgax's fleet and his ship in the lead in the screen. Azmuth, growling: Vilgax. Another explosion rocks the ship. An intercom of Past Vilgax is shown. Vilgax, through intercom: Azmuth, surrender the Omnitrix or perish. Azmuth: Over my dead body. Vilgax, through intercom: You choose to perish. So be it. Deploy missiles! We zoom out. Past Vilgax's ship fires missiles at Past Azmuth's ship, causing it to shake violently. Xylene: We're hit! Azmuth: It appears our doom is here. Xylene: Azmuth, you must leave. Azmuth: There's no way to escape. Xylene: Yes! There is one escape pod. Past Azmuth ponders for a second, then nods. Azmuth: Take care of the Omnitrux. Past Azmuth starts to run off. Past Xylene turns to the controls and presses buttons. Missiles are fired from Past Azmuth's ship at Past Vilgax's. In the Chimerian Hammer, there is a loud shake. Drone: Sir, our systems are malfunctioning! Vilgax: Repair them this instant! 2: I'm afraid that's not an option at this point, sir. The screen splits in half. Vilgax and Past Xylene: Very well. Deploy missiles! Both ships fire missiles at each other. Past Azmuth slips into a room. He finds an escape pod. He comes to open it, then stops. An explosion rocks the place. He turns to a window, and sees the two ships are firing violently at each other. Azmuth: Doom is here. Meanwhile, we zoom out. Past Vilgax's fleet surrounds Past Xylene's ship and Past Vilgax's. They open fire at Past Xylene's ship. Inside it, we see alarms flashing, and Past Xylene is sweating. Xylene: It seems I'm going down. So be it. Outside, the ship rams Past Vilgax's, and the two begin to crash. They crash into a planet nearby--Earth. We flash forward, as the ships impact into ice. We see a young green-eyed, brown-haired boy wearing goggles and a thick coat trudging in the snow. Boy: Stupid excavation. Stupid expedition. They'll see what I'm capable of. Ben Tennyson will not stand for this. He looks up towards the setting sun, and light moves into his eye. He reacts, and trips, falling into a hole. He lands onto metal ground, on his knee and foot. He gets up, adjusting his goggles and spots the opening above him. Ben: Where am I? He looks forward, and sees a dark room. He takes out a small flashlight from his pocket and moves forward. He walks through a metal hallway, marveling at the metal place around him. Ice and snow cover most of the walls and floor. Ben: Is this some kind of ancient tomb or something? Suddenly, he sees a light. He runs towards it and sees a strange object. He wipes snow off it, to reveal mechanical pod. It splits open to reveal the Omnitrix. Ben: What's this? He proceeds to touch it, but it jumps onto his wrist and latches onto him. Omnitrix: Similar DNA signature detected. Adapting to new host. trying to remove the Omnitrix: Host?! What host?! He waves his arm around, trying to take off the Omnitrix. He bumps it into a wall, to no avail. Ben: Why can't it get off!? Suddenly, its dial lights up. Omnitrix: Adaptation complete. terrified: W-What? He touches the surface, and a dial pops up, revealing a green 3-D hologram of a strange-looking creature. Ben: Is this some kind of touchscreen watch? He slaps the dial, and he is engulfed in green light. As the transformation track begins playing, a completely green Ben appears in a dark green background, light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His wrists and shoulders start to crack and his skeletal structure increases. His skin starts to turn into hard grey rock. The cracks in his skin begin to ignite with dark orange fire. Ben: WHAT?! FIRE! Fire engulfs him completely, as in the real world, we zoom out. A flash occurs, followed by a massive fire wave. offscreen: AAHHHHH!!!! TO BE CONTINUED. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben, Max, Phil, Azmuth, Myaxx, Albedo, Vilgax, Vilgax's drones and Xylene make their debuts. *Galvan Prime makes its first appearance. *Ben gains the Omnitrix. Character Debuts *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Phil Billings *Azmuth *Myaxx *Albedo *Vilgax *Drones *Xylene Characters *Max Tennyson (first appearance; 35-year old self; main character of the episode) *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Plumbers **Phil Bilings (first appearance; past self) *Azmuth (first appearance; past self) *Myaxx (first appearance; past self) *Albedo (first appearance; past self) *Xylene (first appearance; past self) Villains *Vilgax (first appearance; past self) *Drones (first appearance) Trivia *This episode was written in advance, unlike most of Ulti's work. *This is the only episode where Ben does not completely transform into an alien. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Nueverse Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres